Extraction devices of the type defined above are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,468. In this prior art extraction device, an extraction handle subjects the pin to torsional forces when the pin is pulled backwards into the sleeve by turning or rotating the extraction handle. These torsional forces press the front part of the pin against one edge of the opening in the sleeve from which the front part of the pin extends. The front part of the pin is pressed against one edge of the opening during the entire drawing-in movement and until the front part of the pin is situated within the opening. It has been noticed that the front part of the pin is pressed against the edge of the opening with such power that the front part cuts into the edge or vice versa such that the front part clings to the edge. This means that there is a risk that the front part of the pin is broken or that the pin breaks at a threaded rear part since this part is weakened because of the threads. If the front part of the pin is broken, this part remains in the bone and if the pin is broken at the threaded rear part thereof, the pin can not be withdrawn or the withdrawal or extraction will at least cause some problems. These drawbacks are unacceptable when after fixation of the bone fragments, the fixation means shall be removed.